bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Temple
thumb|Warning message when attempting to upgrade a Sun Avatar to Sun Temple Sun Temple is the fourth upgrade of Path 1 for the Super Monkey in Bloons TD 6. It shoots blasts of energy which pop 5 layers per hit and have 20 pierce. It acts similarly to the Temple of the Monkey God in Bloons TD 5; however the Sun Temple's sacrifice mechanics work differently. Sacrifices The different classes of sacrifices can be achieved by sacrificing a certain amount of money spent on a specific class. Those amounts and powers gained are listed below. A maxed temple can have abilities from 3 of the 4 categories of towers, requiring $50,000 per category. If all 4 categories are placed near the temple, it will neglect the class with the lowest amount of money spent. Primary Class $1000 = 8 golden blades every 1.5 sec $5000 = 8 golden blades every 1.2 sec $10,000 = 8 golden blades every 1.2 sec plus 1 golden glaive every 1.2 sec $20,000 = 8 golden blades every 1.2 sec plus 1 golden glaive every 0.8 sec $50,000 = 8 golden blades every 1.2 sec plus 1 golden glaive every 0.5 sec Military Class $2,005 = 1 golden missile every 2.5 seconds (does 50x damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons) $4,005 = 1 golden missile every 2.5 seconds plus 1 golden Spectre $7,505 = 1 golden missile every 1.2 seconds plus 1 golden Spectre $15,005 = 1 golden missile every 0.8 seconds plus 1 golden Spectre $50,005 = 1 golden missile every 0.8 seconds plus 2 golden Spectres Magic Class $1000 = 3 homing magic shots $5000 = 3 homing magic shots plus a force field that can knock back bloons. $10,000 = 4 homing magic shots for bloons, and 3 for MOAB class bloons unless they are close the the tower, then 4 unhoming magic shots plus a force field that can knock back bloons and MOABs. $20,000 = 5 homing magic shots for bloons, and 4 for MOAB class bloons unless they are close the the tower, then 5 unhoming magic shots plus a force field that can knock back bloons and MOABs. $30,000 = 6 homing magic shots for bloons, and 5 for MOAB class bloons unless they are close the the tower, then 6 unhoming magic shots plus a force field that can knock back bloons and MOABs. $50,000 = 6 homing magic shots for bloons, and 5 for MOAB class bloons unless they are close the the tower, then 6 unhoming magic shots plus a force field that can knock back bloons and MOABs. Also spawns a maximum of 2 mini Sun Avatars that have a much smaller footprint. Support Class $1,000 = Sun Temple gets: 8% increased range. Gives to all towers within range: 10% discount to all upgrades. $5,000 = Sun Temple gets: 8% increased range, and $500 after the last bloon for the round spawns. Gives to all towers within range: 10% attack speed, and 10% discount to all upgrades. $7,500 = Sun Temple gets: 8% increased range, and $2,500 after the last bloon for the round spawns. Gives to all towers within range: 10% attack speed, 10% discount to all upgrades, +3 Pierce, and 20% increased range. $10,000 = Sun Temple gets: 8% increased range, and $2,500 after the last bloon for the round spawns. Gives to all towers within range: 10% attack speed, 20% discount to all upgrades, +1 popped layers per hit, +3 Pierce, and 20% increased range. $25,000 = Sun Temple gets: 8% increased range, and $10,000 after the last bloon for the round spawns. Gives to all towers within range: 20% attack speed, 20% discount to all upgrades, +1 popped layers per hit, +3 Pierce, and 20% increased range. $50,000 = Sun Temple gets: 8% increased range, and $10,000 after the last bloon for the round spawns. Gives to all towers within range: 20% attack speed, 20% discount to all upgrades, +2 popped layers per hit, +3 Pierce, and 20% increased range. Gallery 99329B1B-0ED3-4A3F-B8C3-954D47F66097.png|Temple with Primary, Military, and Magic sacrifices, but not maxed out. Note lack of mini Sun Avatars and not full Magic sacrifices 7933E201-EC17-45FC-B3C7-EFDE986D915B.png|A maxed out Primary-Military-Magic Sun Temple in play. 2A198214-DD23-4AA7-BFDE-059BDC1CCC5F.jpeg|A 'Golden Spectre', from Military sacrifices. 381E001E-6CED-45D3-AA76-E96153B7FADD.png|Sun Temples are evil!!! My hero is locked!!! 0F5246E0-5181-411C-B060-74DC0629581A.png|Another instance a hero is locked in the Temple. Trivia *Unlike the Temple of the Monkey God, the Sun Temple does not gain automatic camo detection. It helps if the recently built Sun Temple is supported by a x-2-x Village. *Before version 2.0 there was a bug where if a Monkey Village (with 2 paths invested into and one of those paths is the third) is sacrificed for a sun temple, it will provide no value to the sun temple. *The Support Class upgrades do not effect the Golden Spectres or the Mini Sun Avatars. *The Sun Temple will sacrifice all Towers within it's range, Including any Monkey Farmers in that range. *Heroes will not be sacrificed to the temple, even if it is within the range however if the hero is too close, it will be locked until the player exits and re-enters. Note that if 'sacrificed', any money spent on the hero will NOT be returned and only the base sell price will be given. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Super Monkey Category:Upgrades